Circe's Island
by Enchanted99
Summary: Summary: One shot about what I think would happened if hadn't Annabeth broken free of Circe's magic, well not completely free. Slight OOC. Fixed a couple of typos and feel free to let me know if you see anymore.


**Circe Island**

Summary: One shot about what I think would happened if hadn't Annabeth broken free of Circe's magic, well not completely free. Slightly OOC

_**A/N: This idea came a while ago I've finally gotten to publishing it. Enjoy **__** everything in bold excluding the title belongs to Rick Riordan. I was too lazy to start form the being of the chapter so I started from page 180 (for those of you that are curious)**_

**We Check into C.C's spa & Resort**

… "**Forget him," Circe said "Join me and learn the ways of sorcery."**

"**But-"**

"**Your friend will be well cared for. He'll be shipped to a wonderful new home on the main land. The kindergartners will adore him. Meanwhile, you will be wise and powerful. You will have everything you ever wanted."**

**Annabeth was still staring at me but she had a dreamy expression on her face. She looked the same way I had when Circe enchanted me into drinking the guinea pig milkshake. I squealed and scratched, trying to warn her to snap out of it, but I was absolutely powerless.**

"**Let me think about it." Annabeth muttered. "Just… give me a minute alone. To say good bye."**

"**Of course, my dear," Circe cooed. "One minute. Oh… and so you have absolute privacy…" She waved the hand and swept out of the room and I heard the locks in the door click behind her."**

Annabeth walk over to me her eyes were unfocused. "It'll be alright Percy I have a plan." she whispers. She walks over to wear my jeans were sticking out from under the loom.

"Yes!" I squealed with excitement. She rummages through my pockets and brings out not the riptide but the bottle of Hermes multivitamins and starts struggling with the cap. She put a few in her pocket. Wait since when did dress have pockets? Any way I wanted to scream at her to get the riptide but soon Circe can back in flanked by two of her attendants.

"**Well," Circe sighed, "how fast a minute passes. What is you're answer, my dear?"**

"I'll stay" my jaw drops, is that possible for a guinea pig? "If I get to keep Percy as a pet."

"Very well." Circe says. "Reyna please get a spare cage." Circe come and scoops be up no sooner is Reyna back with a cage that has water, one of those well thing, and pet food; Circe puts me in the cage locks it and hands it to Annabeth.

"Hylla take Annabeth to room seven." Circe says. Hylla lead us down a hallway a while telling Annabeth how great it is and how she made the right choose. I just keep staring at Annabeth trying to figure out how some so smart (don't tell her I said that) could've been so easily fooled. Was this her plan- keep me as a pet guinea pig forever.

"Percy!" Annabeth says interrupting my thoughts."We're here Hylla gave me sometime alone." She opens the cage and put me on the bed. I look around the room is pristinely clean.

"Percy!" She yells. I look at her. She put a vitamin in front of me tied on a piece of string and put it around my mouth. I look at her quizzically.

"I'm going to set you in the window seal, the windows open. We're not that high off the ground, jump off the scurry toward the ship that we saw we aren't that far from it. Once you get to the ship eat the vitamin and you'll turn human. Then go save Grove and get the Golden Fleece. Here's some advice the Cyclops holds a grudge with Odysseus he used the name nobody to trick Polyphemus: use that to your advantage. Finally Percy don't worry about me; I want to stay here for a while."

She sets be down on the window seal and whisper good luck. She walks away but first she gives me a little nudge and a fall the few feet to the ground. I take one look back then run as fast as I can.

Once I reach the boat I hear Annabeth telling some one I ran way. I'm almost out of time. I eat the vitamin and start to feel fiery inside I keep eating until it gets smaller. I stand up in human form thank the gods my clothes reappear and will the boat to go forward, fast. I take one long backwards glance to just barely see the island. I'll be back for you Annabeth I swear on the river Styx

_**A/N: I apologize if I forgot to credit some part of the story that I copied from the chapter and for any grammar/spelling. Please review**_.


End file.
